Beginning and End
by KayDrew
Summary: Emma and David are chasing after Gold. After finding him, things go from bad to worse. Inspired by the promo and sneak peak for Quiet Minds (3X15)


Finding Gold – that was not what she had expected. The scream, (that pain filled, blood curdling scream) hadn't sounded like the Dark One. The cry hadn't held the usual lilt that peppered Gold's words. However, Emma didn't think the man was sane enough to disguise his voice. For the briefest moment Neal had come to mind. Then the sickening, sinking feeling of dread had filled the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to see him hurt even though she feared that he was out there, scared and injured with no one to take care of him. Now was not the time to think about her ex. She had a raving lunatic to capture.

For a guy who had been locked up for a year, Gold could sure run fast. Emma wasn't sure he would ever stop. Maybe a tree root would trip him or they'd run into a wall. While cornering a person in such a state wasn't a good idea it might be the only way to catch him. On stakeouts, Emma had a tranquilizer gun at her disposal. She'd only had to use it one time. She had hated having to use it on the 19-year-old meth addict, but right now Emma would give anything to have it on hand.

She hated seeing Rumplestiltskin like this. It didn't seem right. While Gild was a small man, he'd had a foreboding presence that made him seem bigger and stronger than he actually was. Now, he was a scared and confused person who just wanted to flee the voices in his head. What had that woman done to him? She'd pay – Emma knew that. No one hurts her family. As much as she hated to admit it, Gold was part of her family.

"Gold, watch out," Emma shouted when she spotted a root peeking out from fallen leaves. It was too late, the tip of his shoe rammed into the root and he went flying. Emma rushed over to him, but didn't stoop down to help him up. Instead, she stared wide-eyed.

The Dark One's hands gripped the decaying leaves as he pressed his head against the cool earth. With each sob, his body rocked. "To full! Nothing else can fit in," he rambled. "It's too much. Too much!"

She needed to get him to Dr. Hopper. He'd know what to do with this sniveling man. This was too much. Emma didn't know how to deal with this sort of situation. She was scared for Gold and she wanted to see him get better.

"I know," Emma told him. She crept over to Gold and stooped down beside him. Tentatively, the blonde reached over and put her hand on his back, but when he flinched she pulled her hand away. "I'm going to help you. We gotta go though." Gotta? Emma didn't use that. Neal used that. She couldn't be thinking about him – not now.

"No! Too full. No more room," Gold shouted. He began to rock faster and faster. "Feed the madness, starve the soul. Feed the madness, starve the soul."

Okay, it looks like she needed to try a different tactic. "Belle misses you. Don't' you want to see her?" Emma asked. Was that true? Yes, Emma felt it was even though Emma had not gotten a chance to speak with her since returning.

Hearing a rustle, Emma stood and pulled out her gun. She sighed when she saw it was David with his hands up. "It's you," the blonde greeted. "Where's the monkey?"

"Flew off," David explained, lowering his hands. "I tracked him for a while, but when he broke through the canopy I lost him. So, how are things with Gold?"

"Not good. At least he stopped running," Emma replied. She holstered her gun and stared down at the rambling man. "We gotta get him back to town and fast. No one needs to see him like this. It'll just scare everyone worse. If the Witch can do this to someone, what else is she capable of?"

"I don't know," David sighed. The situation was bad. Could things even be fixed? There didn't seem to be an end in sight. Will there ever be? That was doubtful, but there was always hope.

A scream filled the air. Both father and daughter look down at Gold, but the sound had not come from him. He was sobbing, but that was all. A second scream ripped through the silence.

"Neal," Emma whispered. She started to shake. Her eyes widened. Neal was hurt. Her fears had been right.

David's voice broke through her terror. "Emma! Emma, go. I'll take care of Gold," he told her. His voice was firm and fatherly as he gave the order.

Emma didn't need to be told twice. With a deep breath, she raced through the forest. "I'm coming, Neal. Just hold on," Emma whispered.


End file.
